It was on Autumn
by gekanna87
Summary: Setelah lima tahun pergi, Sai kembali untuk membuka lembaran hidup baru. Alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan Ino, cinta pertamanya telah berubah. Bisakah dua jiwa yang hancur kembali menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan. written for FLORE18#AUTUMN


Disclaimer : All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : Angst.

Pairing : SaixIno.

Ditulis untuk meramaikan event FLORE18.

 **It was on Autumn.**

Ino tak suka musim gugur, cuaca yang dingin dan tumbuhan yang mulai tampak mengering membuatnya depresi. Ia mengetatkan jaketnya dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju toko bunga mengabaikan keindahan daun-daun yang berguguran sepanjang jalan. Mengapa ia harus menikmati pepohonan yang tampak sekarat, yang tertinggal cuma daun kering yang menguning serta ranting-ranting kosong yang kian meredup seiring cuaca yang semakin dingin. Semua yang hidup pasti akan mati. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak terelakkan.

Musim gugur tak menyisakan banyak kenangan manis untuknya. Dua tahun yang lalu ketika daun-daun Momoji mulai memerah, keluarga satu-satunya pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Setelah bertahun-tahun berperang dengan kanker sang ayah akhirnya menemukan kedamaian, tetapi kini ia menjadi sebatang kara masih tenggelam dalam duka cita. Setiap hari ia merindukan sang ayah yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Semenjak ayahnya mulai sakit, Ino sadar ia juga mulai berubah. Dia tak lagi seorang gadis musim semi. Ino tahu ayahnya tak akan setuju ia masih menangisi kepergiannya, tapi Ino tak bisa menggantikan kekosongan yang ditinggalkan di relung hatinya. Ino sendirian dan kesepian. Perasaan itu merongrongnya hingga ia merasa tak lagi sanggup menjalani hari demi hari yang kian menyiksa.

"Oh Ayah, Hari ini adalah hari kematianmu." Desah Wanita pirang itu sambil melanjutkan membuka toko yang diwarisinya. Tempat ini dipenuhi kenangan mereka. Dari kecil ia selalu berada di sini membantu sang ayah, belajar merangkai bunga dan menemukan kecintaannya pada bunga dan tumbuhan, seperti halnya mendiang Inoichi.

Ino mulai mengerjakan pesanan rangkaian bunga yang ia terima satu demi satu. Sehari-hari ia akan berada di sini atau mengurusi rumah kaca di mana ia masih bisa merasakan musim semi di tengah-tengah kediaman Yamanaka yang kini sepi.

Ino tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya ia berjumpa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Shikamaru telah pindah ke Suna dan Choji mengejar cinta dan karier ke Kumogakure. Meninggalkan dirinya sendirian berjalan di tempat. Sebelumnya ia selalu bisa bertemu Sakura untuk berkeluh kesah, tetapi wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang _traveling_ keliling dunia bersama tunangannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Wanita pirang itu menarik nafas panjang berusaha tidak merasa tertekan dengan emosinya. Yang ia miliki hanya kenangan. Kenangan dengan ayahnya, kenangan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di kampus bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia yang sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar cangkang kosong yang tak memiliki isi. Ia tak punya tujuan ataupun harapan. Menjalani hari demi hari bagaikan mayat hidup dan tak menikmati setiap detiknya. Bahkan bunga-bunga favoritnya tak lagi bisa membuatnya benar-benar tersenyum.

Ia berhasil memalsukan senyum dan keceriaannya. Dunia tak perlu tahu ia begitu hancur, Meski tak ada yang peduli ia tetap merasa perlu tampak tegar. Paling tidak untuk dirinya. Ino bekerja hingga menjelang sore. Ia sedang mengerjakan rangkaian bunga lili putih yang akan dia bawa ke pemakan ayahnya ketika pintu tokonya terbuka.

"Sai?" Ino tak melihat pria sejak lulus kuliah. Dia hanya mendengar Sai bergabung dengan dinas intelijen yang mengharuskannya berpindah ke mana-mana. Ia tidak banyak berubah. Masih dengan wajah yang sama yang kini tampak lebih dewasa dan sorot matanya membuat Ino tercengang.

Dulu Ino membanggakan diri dengan kemampuannya membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang, tapi ia tak pernah sukses mengartikan ekspresi dan sorot mata Sai yang penuh misteri. Sekarang ini berdiri di hadapannya seorang pria yang memancarkan kelelahan dan pandangan kosong seakan dia berlari dari sesuatu.

"Ino, Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakan ayahmu waktu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kebetulan hari ini dua tahun peringatan kematiannya. Aku akan berziarah ke makam."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu aku menutup toko sebentar." Ino menyelesaikan buket lilinya, mengambil tas dan jaket lalu mengunci pintu toko.

Ia melangkah bersama Sai menuju stasiun kereta. Rasanya aneh, Ino tak pernah begitu akrab dengan pria berkulit pucat itu tetapi Sai malah menemuinya.

"Konoha banyak berubah ya?"

"Tentu saja, berapa lama kau menghilang? Hampir lima tahun dan tak seorang pun dari kami mendengar apa yang terjadi padamu. Ke mana saja kau Sai?"

"Ke mana-mana. Aku pergi menjalankan misi demi misi. Sepertinya aku melewatkan banyak hal."

"Kau melewatkan pernikahan Naruto, Pernikahan Shikamaru dan pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa menemanimu ketika ayahmu pergi." Ujar Sai dengan nada menyesal.

Ino tersenyum sedih, "Tidak apa-apa, Ayah sudah berjuang dengan keras dan kini ia sudah tidak menderita lagi. Apa yang membawamu kembali ke Konoha?"

"Mungkin aku hanya ingin mencari sedikit kedamaian. Apa kau ingat betapa menyenangkan tiap kali kita berkumpul di kedai ramen pulang dari kuliah."

"Tentu saja, Rasanya setiap hari begitu menyenangkan."

"Apakah kau masih merasa bahagia sekarang?" Sai menghentikan langkahnya berhenti untuk menatap wajah Ino yang tersenyum pilu. Selama Sai absen, Ino yang ia kenal telah berubah. Dia tak lagi bunga yang berseri-seri seperti yang dia ingat. Keceriaan dan semangat Yamanaka Ino saat itu membuatnya jatuh cinta, tapi ia tak pernah menunjukkan sedikit pun perasaannya pada Ino karena gadis telah lama mendeklarasikan persaingan dengan Sakura untuk memenangkan hati Sasuke. Lagi pula ia juga tak punya apa-apa untuk ditawarkan kepada Nona Yamanaka. Sai tak ingin patah hati dan dia pun memutuskan mengejar mimpi lain yang ternyata berubah menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Tidak, Meski aku telah mencoba." Tak ada gunanya Ino memberikan jawaban palsu pada Sai. Pria yang pendiam dan _observant_ itu akan dengan mudah membongkar kebohongannya. Sejujurnya ia tak ingin terlihat lemah atau dikasihani, tetapi sesekali ia ingin mengungkapkan kalau ia tidak sebaik yang ia tampilkan. Ino menatap lekat mata hitam Sai. ' _He looks like a broken_ _man just like me'_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau sendiri tidak tampak bahagia." Lanjut wanita berambut pirang itu.

Sai menunduk menghindari tatapan Ino yang seolah mampu melihat emosi yang ia sembunyikan di balik wajah kalemnya. "Sepertinya aku tak ditakdirkan untuk bahagia."

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Sebab ketika aku merasa akan memiliki kebahagiaan, selalu saja sesuatu terjadi dan merengutnya dariku. Hidup sungguh tidak adil."

"Memang tidak adil." Ino mengangguk setuju.

Kereta yang Ino tunggu pun tiba. Sepuluh menit perjalanan berlalu dalam keheningan. Dia dan Sai tak bercakap-cakap. Mereka berdua memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela untuk melihat sekelebat pemandangan langit sore. Ino tak mengerti mengapa Sai mencarinya. Ia tak ingat pernah begitu akrab. Mungkin hanya karena tinggal dirinya dan Naruto saja yang masih berada di kota ini. Ino yakin Sai tak mengenal banyak orang di kota ini. Dia begitu Introvert dan bila saja Naruto tak mendesak Sai bergabung dengan mereka mungkin Ino tidak akan pernah mengenal pria itu.

Mentari senja menyinari areal pemakaman membuat bias jingga memantul di antara batu pualam yang menjadi peristirahatan terakhir orang-orang yang dicintai, atau mungkin orang-orang yang telah terlupakan. Barangkali kita mati untuk diingat atau juga dilupakan.

Suara burung gagak dan desiran angin di antara dedaunan dan ranting kering meninggalkan kesan menyeramkan dan misterius di pemakan yang menjadi rumah bagi ratusan ribu jiwa yang telah meninggalkan dunia, ia tidak merasa takut karena ayahnya berbaring di sini. Dalam peti mati yang terkubur tujuh kaki di dalam tanah.

Ino dengan khusyuk membersihkan makam ayahnya sebelum meletakan rangkaian bunga dan menyalakan dupa untuk menghormati arwahnya yang mungkin telah beristirahat dengan damai di surga. Dengan jarinya Ino menyusuri pahatan nama sang ayah di atas batu nisan dingin.

Ino merindukan kehangatan pelukan sang ayah. Ia merindukan tawa dan nasihat bijaknya. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia lahir dan selama ini hanya ada Ino dan ayahnya. Inoichi adalah segalanya bagi Ino dan tuhan telah merebutnya. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan.

"Ayah, Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku merasa kehilangan arah dan tujuan dan hidup terasa hampa tanpa gurauan konyolmu. Sampai kapan aku akan berduka ayah? Aku masih belum siap menerima kau pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja." Ino tak peduli Sai berada di sana mengamati kerapuhannya. Dia seorang teman dan Ino tak perlu menyembunyikan luka hatinya yang menganga akibat rasa kehilangan.

Sai merasa simpati, ia tahu sekali apa yang Ino rasakan. Bukankah ia juga mengenakan wajah yang sama ketika dua buah peti ditutup dan diturunkan di liang lahat. Dirinya yang selalu yakin punya kontrol akan emosinya pecah berkeping-keping. Dia tak pernah menduga dirinya yang memang tak pernah merasa utuh masih bisa hancur tatkala orang yang ia pedulikan direnggut begitu saja.

Dia tak pernah memiliki kehidupan normal. Hanya manusia cacat jiwa yang mencoba menyesuaikan diri untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat baginya di dunia. Di telantarkan sejak kecil, Sai tak pernah mengenal orang tuanya. Dia dibesarkan dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya tanpa merasakan menjadi bagian dari keluarga. Ia diperlakukan sebagai beban ekstra, tidak dibutuhkan maupun diinginkan. Ia hanya bisa menatap dengan iri anak-anak lain yang dianugerahi cinta dan keluarga sementara ia tak memiliki apa-apa. Sedari kecil ia tahu dunia begitu dingin dan tanpa maaf. Hingga akhirnya ia berkenalan dengan Naruto, Pemuda over positif yang selalu tampak riang. Pemuda berisik itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada lingkaran persahabatan yang tentunya sangat ia syukuri. Meski begitu Sai tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa ia berbeda. Ia terlalu banyak menyimpan kegelapan dalam jiwanya untuk menjadi bagian kelompok manusia yang selalu tampak riang gembira. Mungkin ia salah, semua teman-temannya juga memiliki masalah. Mereka hanya lebih pintar menghadapinya dan lebih tahu cara menikmati kehidupan dibanding dirinya.

Melihat Ino mulai menangis, Sai tergerak. Ia tak pernah menyangka Ino akan menjadi seperti dirinya. Boneka kosong dan hampa. Padahal ia ingat kehidupan Ino tampak selalu sempurna dan rasanya situasi ini tak pantas dialami gadis yang mampu membuat dirinya yang dingin dan tanpa perasaan tersenyum sesekali.

Ia bukanlah pria yang bisa menghibur orang lain, tapi ia tak ingin Ino terhanyut dalam kesedihannya. Mengabaikan norma kesopanan, Sai melakukan apa yang instingnya katakan. Ia merangkul wanita yang menangis tersedu-sedu di depan makam ayahnya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Kehilangan seseorang membuat kita hancur berantakan. Kau harus bangkit dan menjalani hidupmu Ino." Kalimat itu telah ia ulang-ulang dalam kepalanya sendiri. Sebuah mantra yang ia paksakan dalam pikirannya agar ia terus bisa melanjutkan hidup meski hanya untuk merasakan kekosongan. Siapa sangka pilihan pekerjaannya telah membuat ia kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.

Ino terenyak dengan pengakuan itu. Setahunya Sai tak punya siapa-siapa. Dari dulu Sai menghindar dari membangun koneksi yang lebih dalam dari sekedar pertemanan. Dia tak pernah punya kekasih. Pria itu menyimpan dirinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak seorang pun, bahkan Naruto mengenal Sai Shimura hingga ke akar-akarnya. Pria itu membuat dinding kasat mata yang sulit ditembus siapa pun. Ino merasa terkejut Sai ternyata mampu membuat komitmen yang melibatkan emosi. Seseorang sepertinya telah mencairkan hati Sai yang beku.

"Apa kau juga kehilangan seseorang?" Ino tak berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sai. Ia malah menyandarkan punggungnya di dada pria itu. Ino terlalu lelah, telah lama ia berusaha untuk tidak bersandar pada orang lain dan kali ini ia tak merasa lemah karena membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada pria berkulit pucat itu. Barangkali memang hal terbaik membagi duka yang ia rasakan pada orang yang mengerti.

"Seorang istri dan anak." Mungkin dua kata itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk ia gunakan, sebab ia tak pernah menikahi wanita itu dan bocah yang menganggapnya ayah tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Akan tetapi Sai merasa mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu ia impikan untuk dimiliki.

Ia menyelamatkan Shion dari gembong mafia yang memperkerjakannya sebagai wanita penghibur di rumah bordil. Wanita itu seperti dirinya. Seorang yatim piatu yang harus berjuang dengan kelamnya kehidupan. Sai merasa Shion memahami dirinya dan mereka berdua memiliki hasrat yang sama untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat di dunia dan Sai berpikir telah menemukannya dalam pelukan wanita itu. Tak dipungkiri rambut, rupa dan perawakan Shion mirip cinta pertamanya yang ingin ia lupakan dan ketika ia mulai belajar mencintai wanita itu dan putranya. Kelompok mafia yang ia hancurkan dalam salah satu misinya membunuh mereka untuk balas dendam.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku gagal melindungi mereka. Mereka mati karena diriku, Ino. Karena mereka bagian dari kehidupanku."

Sekarang Ino paham mengapa Sai terlihat begitu tersesat. Wanita itu membalikkan badan untuk memeluk Sai. Mungkin bukan hanya dirinya yang perlu penghiburan. Sai juga memerlukannya, perlu mendengar dari mulut seseorang ia akan baik-baik saja dan kesengsaraan ini suatu hari akan memudar.

Sai merasa dingin, dingin yang tak ada hubungannya dengan embusan angin musim gugur. Setelah melihat tubuh Shion dan Akito terbujur kaku dan berlumuran darah ia langsung membeku dan tubuh mungil yang kini tengah ia peluk memberikannya sedikit kehangatan. Ia memeluk Ino semakin erat karena ia membutuhkan kehangatan ini untuk membuatnya menyadari ia masih hidup.

Ino tak terusik tatkala pipinya menyentuh dada pria yang dulu adalah temannya. "Jadi itu alasanmu kembali ke Konoha?"

"Aku ingin mengulang kembali hidupku di tempat ini, tapi semuanya telah berubah. Teman-teman kita telah pergi menjalani hidup mereka masing-masing. Aku tak ingin mengganggu kebahagiaan mereka."

"Aku masih di sini, Sai. Sama hancurnya dengan dirimu. Aku mengerti. Aku juga tak ingin membebani mereka dengan kesedihanku."

"Apa kau pikir kita akan bisa keluar dari kesengsaraan ini?"

"Aku yakin begitu. Tentunya almarhum istri dan anakmu juga tak ingin melihat kau hidup menderita dalam rasa bersalah. Aku rasa ayahku juga akan marah di atas sana bila aku bersedih selamanya."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kita harus terus menjalani hidup, bukan? Suatu hari kita akan menemukan sesuatu untuk mengisi kehampaan ini."

Dengan enggan Sai melepaskan Ino. "Kau benar, Aku selalu menghadapi kesusahan. Satu lagi penderitaan harusnya tak menjadi masalah bagiku."

"Jangan pesimis begitu, Aku masih yakin suatu hari kebahagiaan itu akan datang. Kau juga mesti berpikir begitu."

Langit di atas kepala mereka mulai gelap dengan warna indigo. Sinar mentari terakhir telah meninggalkan ufuk barat.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Hari mulai gelap."

"Apa kau takut arwah-arwah ini akan meninggalkan kuburnya dan menakutimu." Gurau Sai

"Bukan begitu, Perutku lapar. Bagaimana bila kita makan ramen di Ichiraku?"

"Tempat itu masih buka?"

"Tentu saja dan Naruto masih sering kesana. Barangkali kita akan bertemu si _dobe_ di sana."

"Aku sudah menemuinya. Ia lah yang menyuruhku datang ke tokomu. Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia khawatir padamu yang juga semakin jarang berkomunikasi dengan yang lainnya."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku sedikit keluar dari pertapaanku. Are you join the club?" Komentar Ino sambil menyikut rusuk pria itu.

"Tentu saja. _Let's start living again_!"

"Sebaiknya dimulai dengan menceritakan petualanganmu."

Sai tersenyum, " _It's hardly adventure, more nightmare for me"_

" _Doesn't matter._ Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu."

"Akan lebih adil bila kau juga bercerita. Aku ingin tahu kisahmu selama lima tahun ini."

"Sejujurnya tak banyak yang terjadi, tapi aku senang melihatmu kembali. _One more familiar face for me to see_."

"Aku juga senang berjumpa lagi denganmu. Aku harap kau akan sudi menghabiskan waktu denganku. Teman lamamu?"

"Tentu saja Sai. Aku tak membuat banyak teman baru. Apa kau akan kembali pada pekerjaanmu?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak, Aku mencoba membuat kehidupan baru."

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama Ino tak merasa sendirian lagi. Ia menemukan simpati Sai padanya melegakan. Dia paham apa itu duka dan kehilangan. Barangkali mereka berdua bisa menjadi jangkar masing-masing untuk saling mengingatkan dan menyemangati. Mereka berdua harus bangkit dari kesedihan ini. Ino merasa musim gugur kali ini akan terasa sedikit lebih hangat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya sebab kini ia memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi.


End file.
